Why Did You Leave
by FalconAndTheSlut
Summary: ash suffers a lot at one and runs away but all the things he did not want to happen, happens


ADVANCEDSHIPPING

DISCLAIMER:IF I OWNED POKEMON MAY WOULD BE IN UNOVA WITH ASH SO YEAH .IF YOU DONT GET WHAT THAT MEANS IT MEANS I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IT BELONGS TO NINTENDO OR WHAT EVER.

ON WITH THE STORY

Oh yeah In This Story Ash Has Already Been To Unova.

Why did you leave.

It was a sunny day in the johto region.

The sun was beaming through the trees of ,you could hear the treets and shrills coming from the bird pokemon in the trees.  
>There laid underneath the large trees was a man about the age of 1718 with pokemon laying around him the pokemon where all at there last stage of evolution accept for a yellow mouse like pokemon with a tail shaped like a thunderbolt,the small mouse pokemon opened its eyes the show black beads that were its eyes.

"Chaaaa"The pokemon yawned and crawled up to its masters face and licked it,a chuckle came the the boys mouth.

"Morning Pika"The boy said while sitting was wearing a longed sleved white and blue tracksuit with plain black gloves,his pants are matching bottoms to the jacket, the sneakers he was wearing are light blue on the souls of the shoe with white bubbles around the back on top they had grey swade with three blue stripes and to complement the attire he was wearing was finished of the a white and blue cap with a pokeball in the middle.

This Boy Was Know As Ash Ketchum The Champion of unova.

Ash was in because he ran away from everything when he saw his mum get killed right in front of his eyes,When the person he loved fell for somone else and when he put a rival in hostbitle for sexualy hurting one of his closest -one knew of his location nor why he fled.

He then got up and put on another jacket but this one was all black and the hood coverd his entire face.

"Alright Braivery I need you to fly me to the pokemart you dont mind"Ash said in a calm voice , he looked up to see his pokemon fly down so he could climb up of the big birds back.

"Thanks"Ash said as they flew of the mountain,they landed with grace but people cowerd because of the the size of the great unova bird pokemon.

Ash walked into the shop to buy some food for his pokemon when he bumped into to someone who shouted"HEY WATCH IT" .He calmly responded "Now now drew thats no way to speak to the champion of unova now is it?"

"H-how do you now my name"drew asked slightly scared of his unatrualy calm voice.

Ash then pulled down his hood to reveal his face "Long time no see drew"Ash said with a creepy smile on his face,this startled drew a lot more now.  
>Drew tried to speak but nothing came out of his mouth.<p>

"Whats the matter Drew? your pipes notted up"He said tillting his head with a dark look in his eyes which was only getting darker.

Drew finaly found his voice and said "Ash we thought you were dead"

"Well if i was dead, would i be standing here scaring the shit out of you" "..." "thought not now i swear to arceus if you tell a single soul that you seen me today i will hunt you down a slawter you got that?" Ash questiond the coordinator

Drew nodded madly and then made a dash for it .

"where was i ?...oh yeah food for the pokemon"he grabed the food and took it to the counter.

"that will be 35 pokedollers please"said the the woman at the till not taking her eyes of Ash,there was somthing she felt attracted to but when she shook out of her daze he was gone and left was the money he had given.

all the pokemon of ash's were waiting for the master to Ash came back he was tackled by all of his had given his pokemon the food so now he was in deep thought where to try and become master again or not.

But the thing that ran through his head the most is that' we must get to unova as fast as we can because drew has already seen us and i dont nobody finding me.'

"Guys im gunna have to but you all back in your pokeballs because we're going back to unova we have been seen by mays boyfriend drew and we are not gunna let 'her find us okay?"he asked all of his loyal pokemon they nodded to his approval.

"kay now i have got to pick a team in case i get into a battle...hmm of course pikachu..scolipede,blastiose,braivery,sceptile and poochyena who is quite storng".

He got all of his pokemon into there pokeballs and but them in his bag.

ash called out braivery to fly him down to the docks.(A/N in the plot there is boats to unova so deal with it)

Ash Walked up to the box office and asked"Can i have one ticket to unova please earlest time"  
>He saw the woman print him out the ticket and look at him and give him the ticket.<p>

Ash Gave the woman the money and walked off ,he sat down on a bench and waited for the boat.

1 HOUR LATER Ash had seen the boat come in and went to board but as he got onto the deck he heard two very familure voices so the the tall teen turned around to see his crush and his old companion. May Maple and Dawn Berlitz.

They saw him looking at them and whispered.

'Oh Shit!' he thought and then ran to his Ash arrived at his cabin he took down is hood and sat on his bed 'Why the hell would they be going to unova for?theres no contests ...'Ash wonderd for a little moment then it hit him like a rpg to the face.

'Oh shit what if they found out about my title'This scared Ash more than anything,that was the last thing he wanted to find heard footsteps outside the door and heard those voices again,he panicked and put his hood up and went to walk out of his cabin but life had better plans.

As Ash walked out of the cabin dawn and may bumped into him,they looked up to him and asked"Hi is this your cabin aswell?"

"yeah why?" He questioned

"well it looks like we're sharing a cabin so i am May Top team coordinator with drew shew and this is my friend dawn the -" "-top coordinator of sinnoh"

"Oh my god how did youknow that?" Dawn asked obviously shocked.

"I just guest now i will see you around"Ash answered and walked out.

"Wow he sound hot wonder what he looks like like" Dawn said .

"Yeah"May said in a daze not nowing who was under the hood yet.

(With ash)

"that was a close one huh pika"The teen said in relife.

"Pi"The small mouse repiled

Ash whipped out his phone and dialed a number.

"yo whats up"A voice said on the other and of the end of the line.

"Oh thank god Matt you picked up,listen where the hell are you?"

"Well i'm on the boat to unova w-" "YES WHERE ARE YOU"Ash asked excitedly

"nose of the boat with cynthia"Matt replied slightly confused

"GREAT SEE YOU IN FIVE"Ash said then sped off to the nose of the boat.

(With Matt and Cynthia)

"What the hell"Matt said to Himself shaking his head, he then turn to face his lovley blonde named Cynthia.

"What are you looking at now"The blonde asked in a playful voice.

"You of course " He said while kissing her.

"HEY LOVE BIRDS STOP KISSING LOOK TO YOUR RIGHT!"They heard the joyful voice of Ash rang in there ears.

"Oh hi Ash"The two responderd as if nothing happend

"Yeah what ever but Matt how the hell are you going out with champ of sinnoh and plus i have to share a cabin with 'her' and 'her' number 2'Ash wailed about franticly.

"Oh crap that is not good for you mate and yeah well the whole me and cynthia thing has been going of for like two years"Matt explained with a big smile on his face .

"Damn right it has"Cynthia followed.

"Hey Matt battle me" "k".

(The battle)

"Alright you go first Ash"

"fine lets light the spark pikachu"Ash shout as Pikachu ran out the the pitch

"hmm a pika right gilagith make me proud"

(A/N THIS IS MY FIRST BATTLE SCENE SO SORRY IF ITS CRAP)

"Gilagith start of with stealth rock"The large rock pokemon spat of five large rocks around ash's half of the field

"hah pikachu jump of the rocks and ready a iron tail" with that jump off all of the rocks into the air and made his attack

"Bad move ash gilagith iron defence in to bulldoze"

As pikachu hit the rock it bounced off on to its back and looked up to see it self get nocked back down again.

"now ! earthquake" Matt shouted.

The rock stomped its legs into the ground making it shake furiously.

When the ground stop shaking pikachu was lying on the floor not moving"Pikachu is unable the battle Matt is the winner of this match"The blonde stated.

Ash Picked pikachu up and looked up to Matt and said "Man your still the best you should go for the master title or somthing"Matt laughed" Ash i am saving it for you its your dream and i know you can do it but remember i have been training longer than you plus i have help from that sexy beast there"Matt pionted to cynthia.

"MATT IS THAT YOU"Matt heard a voice and looked in its direction and looked back ash"you should go" "good idea laterz"Ash then ran off.

"Hheh hi dawn hi may"

first chapter what do you think R&R


End file.
